drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Niðhǫggr
thumb|Yggdrasil, mit seinen Bewohnern, unter ihnen NidhöggrNidhöggr '(''Niðhǫggr, dt. der hasserfüllt Schlagende) ist in der nordischen Mythologie der Drache, der bei der Quelle Hvergelmir in Niflheim an der Wurzel der Weltesche Yggdrasil nagt. Allgemein Diese auch als Neiddrache bezeichnete Schlange (Nidhöggr wird sowohl als nadr, Schlange, als auch als dreki, Drache, bezeichnet) ernährt sich außerdem noch von den Leichen der Menschen, die gestorben sind und im Leben Böses getan haben und darum an den Leichenstrand Náströnd geschickt wurden. Nidhöggr wird von so vielen Schlangen begleitet, dass kein Mensch sie zu zählen vermag. Das Eichhörnchen Ratatöskr trägt Nidhöggr die Schmähungen des Adlers zu, welcher in der Krone der Esche sitzt. Die Feindschaft zwischen Adler und Schlange findet sich auch in der indischen Mythologie mit dem Adlergott Garuda und den schlangenartigen Naga. Nidhöggr spielt auch bei Ragnarök (dem Weltuntergang) eine Rolle, wo er die Gefallenen in die Unterwelt zurückbringt. An diesem Tag wird die Quelle der Urd einfrieren, so das die Weltesche keine Nahrung mehr bekommt, und Nidhöggr wird die Wurzeln des Baumes durchbeißen. Die Welten werden ausgelöscht, aber die Qual all derer, die Böses getan haben, wird nie enden. Sie müssen auf ewig in einem Saal aus Schlangen, dessen Böden mit ätzendem Gift überflutet ist, die Beute des Drachen sein, der sich von ihrem Blut ernährt. Auch trägt er die Toten auf seinen Flügeln in die Unterwelt. Vermutlich basiert Nidhöggrs Ausprägung als Totendrache in der Völuspa vor allem auf dem Drachen der Apokalypse aus christlichen Mythen, welche die Edda stark beeinflusst haben. Auszüge aus der Edda thumb|Diese Darstellung von 1882 zeigt Nidhöggr als Schlange an der Wurzel des Weltenbaums „Einen Saal sah sie, der Sonne fern, In Nastrand, die Türen sind nordwärts gekehrt Gifttropfen fallen durch die Fenster nieder; Aus Schlangenrücken ist der Saal gewunden. Sie sah im starrenden Strome waten Meuchelmörder und Meineidige, Und die andrer Liebsten ins Ohr geraunt. Da sog Nidhöggr entseelte Leiber, Der Menschenwürger: was wisst ihr noch mehr? '''Völuspá 38/39 Dort kommt der dunkle Drache geflogen die glänzende Schlange von unten von Nidafjöll er trägt in den Flügeln-'' ''fliegt übers Feld -, Nidhögg, Leichen – nun wird er versinken.“ Völuspá 66 andere Variante von Strophe 66: Nun kommt der dunkle Drache geflogen, Die Natter herauf aus den Nidafelsen. Das Feld überfliegend trägt er auf den Flügeln, Nidhöggr, Leichen – und nieder senkt er sich. Weitere Schlangen an der Wurzel Yggdrasils Mehr Schlangen liegen Unter der Esche Yggdrasil als jeder dumme Tor glaubt Goinn und Moinn Sie sind Grafwitnirs Söhne Grabak und Grafwöllud Ofnir und Swafnir Ich meine dass sie immer Die Zweige des Baumes abfressen werden Grímnismál 34 In der Populärkultur *Das Pokémon Zygarde basiert vermutlich auf Nidhöggr *Im Strategie-Spiel Age of Mythology können Spieler, die die Göttin Hel anbeten, Nidhöggr durch einen göttlichen Zauber beschwören. Hier erscheint er als brauner Westlicher Drache mit Geweih und trägt den wissenschaftlichen Namen Draco niflheimus. *In der RPG-Serie Shin Megami Tensei ist Nidhoggr ein Dämon, der als schlangenartiger weißer (teilweise auch anders gefärbter) Drache mit meist sehr vielen Beinen erscheint. Sein augenloser Kopf wird von einem gigantischen Maul mit menschenartigen Zähnen dominiert. Nur in Last Bible III ist er geflügelt und besitzt keine Beine, und in den Devil Children Spielen besitzt er Augen. *Im Amon Amarth mobile video game ist Nidhögg einer der Bossgegner. *In der Magnus Chase-Trilogie von Rick Riordan wird Nidhöggr nur erwähnt. *In der Final Fantasy Reihe ist Nidhogg ein wiederkehrendes Monster, dessen Gestalt von Spiel zu Spiel stark variiert. In Monster Hunger World kann man durch Besiegen des ebenfalls aus Final Fantasy stammenden Drachenältesten Behemoth den Speer Gae Bolg erhalten, in dessen Beschreibung erwähnt wird, dass er genutzt wurde, um Nidhogg zu töten. *Im Manga Soul Eater ist das Schiff Nidhogg, auf dem sich Ragnarök in den Schwarzen Drachen verwandelt, nach Nidhöggr benannt. *In der Manga- und Animeserie To the Abandoned Sacred Beasts ist ein Nidhöggr ein Incarnate, jemand, der durch eine dunkle magische Praktik mit der Fähigkeit ausgestattet ist sich in ein mächtiges Geschöpf zu verwandeln. John William Bancroft, der Vater der Hauptprotagonistin Nancy Charl Bancroft, war so ein Incarnate bis er von seinem einstigen Captain Hank getötet wird. *In Devil May Cry ist Nidhogg ein parasitärer Wurm, der am Weltenbaum Qlipoth nagt. Unter seinem Einfluss bildet der Weltenbaum mehrere Köpfe aus, welche den Wurm verteidigen. en:Níðhöggrpl:Nidhogg Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Nordische Mythologie Kategorie:Europäische Drachen Kategorie:Untote Drachen